


Blood Red Fur

by Kurisuta



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Foxes, Kitsune, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shinigami, luck magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Reiko is a bright red kitsune hiding in Fox form in London, when a bright red Shinigami captures her! Grell finds her wounded, and isn't about to let her go until she's all better! What a mess!
Relationships: Grell Sutcliff & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Red Fox

Grell was out in London reaping souls when his almost tripped over a blur of red. What was that?

He reached out and snatched her up. A little red fox!

“Well you are a delightful red color! I’m keeping you!”

Grell couldn’t remember when he’d had such fun!

A kitsune—a real one!

From Will’s account, they were extinct!

Oh, did he have news for the other Shinigami!

Grell paused, looking down at the fox. She was nestled in a den of pillows. Her very intelligent eyes looked up at him tiredly.

“Well there’s no way I’ll be giving you up to the others when you look at me like that, is there?” Grell scolded.

She tilted her head at him.

“Don’t be that way.” Grell snapped. “I know you understand me. You’re quite a lady yourself. Probably better looking than me even.”

A fox laugh erupted from her; Grell liked that much better than the growling and snarling she gave him when he tried to pet her.

But she was so soft and cute! Why couldn’t he pet her? Suddenly he understood Sebastian’s fascination with cats.

“Are you going to eat?” Grell asked her.

He put several plates in front of her. All of good food; but she turned up her nose at everything.

Then he started to eat some of the new Funtom candy called Konpeito.

“NYAAH!” She lunged and stole the bag from his hand and marched back to her den with it, proudly eating all of it.

“Well then.” Grell chuckled. “Even you prefer the Phantomhive boy to me.”

In apology, the fox licked his face and allowed him to pet her exactly three times.

Xxx

I looked up at the Reaper. He was beautiful. But not prettier than me.

I am a kitsune, a fairy fox. I can transform between fox and human forms at will.

I liked the reaper. He was red, and gave me such delicious candy. And his scythe was shiny. Several times I nommed on it.

I wasn’t worried about the scythe cutting me. Weapons of Reapers can’t harm me.

Often the Reaper pulled me off his scythe, worried that it would harm me, but I just ran back to it and cuddled it.

“You’re hopeless.” Grell laughed.

I fox laughed and curled up on his lap.


	2. Trickster

I awoke in Grell’s room. It was covered in red pillows everywhere and it was wonderful.

I was cuddling his chainsaw scythe.

Grell came in and leaned down. “Come on. You’ve gotta tell me what you like to eat, my blood red fox.”

I looked up at him and leaned over his food stores, sniffing. I found some Funtom candies and ate them up.

“Ugh. Even you like the kid better than me.” Grell took the candy away angrily.

I glared at the hoshi around his neck.

“Now Now,” Grell said. “I can’t have my bloody fox running away when she’s injured now can I?”

I rolled my eyes.

Xxx

Grell wasn’t really much of a butler, but he felt like he needed to serve her like a butler. He needed to get her well again.

And for that, she needed to eat. After reluctantly going to Madame Red, and later to Sebastian, he heard that foxes liked fish.

But no matter what kind of fish he brought to her from the kitchen or any fancy restaurant, she turned up her nose to it.

“What am I doing wrong, my lovely red fox?” Grell cried sadly. “I just want you to eat so you can get well!”

The fox nudged his hands over and over.

“You want...me to make it?” Grell was surprised. “But Red, I’ve never cooked in my life!”

Despite this, she continued to nudge him, so he picked her up and put her on a stack of flour in the kitchen where he struggled and failed until he managed a plate of fried fish.

Grell placed one half in front of her and another in front of him and the two dug in.

“Not too bad, eh Red?” Grell grinned.

She just smiled her foxy smile.

It was worth it; all of it. Just for that smile.


	3. Vexed

Grell wasn’t in the house.

Finally.

I scurried around, looking for my hoshi.

After some brief traps and seals I had to break, I got it.

I closed my eyes and inhaled the magic.

Green magic swirled around me, entering my fox body again, and I transformed into a my beautiful human form, albeit totally naked.

“What is this?”

Grell stood in the doorway, brandishing his chainsaw death scythe.

Xxx

Grell was excited to see her human form. He hadn’t expected her to be more beautiful than Sebastian!

He went over to her and stared for a moment.

“That won’t do!” He rummaged in his closet and began dressing her, much to her protest, and constant squealing.

Finishing her off with a bow in her hair, he grinned at his handiwork and the look on her face. She looked positively vexed!


	4. Fascination

Grell walked around me, playing with my ears and tails without permission.

“Hey quit it!” I groused. ‘Thats annoying.”

“No you like it you really do!” Grell grinned, playing with a tail again.

I flushed. “I-I don’t...”

Grell kissed her ear. “You do.”

Xxx

Grell knew her. He knew what she wanted.

It was what he wanted too.

He was...fascinated...by this feeling.

This affection, this happiness.

And she was SO CUTE!


End file.
